Behind the Door
by EclecticMonki
Summary: While mapping out the doors in the Ghost Zone, Danny finds one that leads to the small town of Gravity Falls. I stink at summaries so please just try to read it before you decide you don't want to.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"See you later, Sam. I'm going to explore the doors in the ghost zone." Danny Fenton says to his girlfriend as they leave their summer school class. Danny needed it to catch up on a few classes and Sam took it so she could hang out with him.

"Ok, I'll tell Tucker when I see him." She kisses his cheek and walks down the street to her house.

Danny hides behind a bush and changes into his alter-ego, Danny Phantom. He turns invisible and flies up over the city. He loves flying. It's his favorite part of being half dead.

He lands behind a car a few blocks from his house. His parents still don't know he's the ghost boy who protects everyone. They even tried to inject him with some anti ghost virus but Tucker had made him a fake doctors note saying Danny couldn't take it because of a strange allergy to hypodermics.

Danny changed back to human and walked in the front door of Fenton Works.

"I'm home!" He called in case anyone was there. He didn't really care if they were there or not but he needed to figure out how hard it would be to get to the ghost portal.

"Hi, Danny! Your father and I are in the lab. If you're hungry I made meatloaf!" His mom called from the basement.

Danny had just entered the kitchen when what she had said fully registered. 'Meatloaf?' He looked around the kitchen, ready to defend himself. His mom's cooking tended to be brought to life because of the ectoplasmic radiation she tends to always be covered with.

There it was, trying to convince the rest of the food in the fridge to start a revolution.

Danny pointed a finger at it and hit it with just enough ectoplasm to make it inanimate again. He grabbed the meatloaf and put it back in its pan, then he grabbed a pop from the fridge and went up to his room.

Danny sat on his bed and drank his pop while he let the school stress wash away. It seems like Dash was only being harder on Danny since he got a real girlfriend.

He listened to the house around him as he grabbed everything he would need incase the trip into the ghost zone will take longer than expected. He emptied out his backpack and refilled it with his cell phone, his wallet, the Fenton thermos, an ectoplasm gun, the Jack-a-nine tails, and the map he and Sam had started to draw out.

Danny heard his mom go into the bathroom downstairs and turned into the Phantom and went invisible and intangible. He drifted down to the lab where his dad was busy welding something. He walked over, still invisible, to the ghost portal and opened it. He jumped in and watched it close behind him.

Danny checked to make sure his phone still worked and called Tucker.

"Sup Danny?" His best friend said through the phone.

"Hey, Tucker. I'm gonna be exploring the ghost zone for a while. If my parents call, can you cover for me? Tell them I'm sleeping over or something." Danny said as he flew through the ghost zone to the last section of doors he had explored.

"Sure thing dude. I got ya covered."

"Thanks man. Is Sam there? She told me she was gonna see if you could hang out."

"Yeah, she's trying to find something an ultra-recyclo vegetarian can eat in my kitchen, for the hundredth time this month." Tucker said with a sigh.

Danny laughed. "Ok, tell her I said hi, I'm almost to the unexplored sector, see ya!" Danny said and shut his phone off. The map ended here and Danny was standing on a floating rock between two doors.

This is where he and Sam had decided to stop last time. They picked it because it was easy to remember and this area stayed pretty stationary.

He put the map in his bag and flew to the first door. It looked like a door in a correctional school for troubled youths. The only reason Danny knew this is because his parents brought him to one as a threat

when he would spend whole weeks without telling them where he was and skipping school. He was more careful around them after that.

Danny opened the door and found a room filled with British flags and graffiti. He changed back to human and started looking around. He found a bunch of garbage and what looked like old broken train tracks. Suddenly a loud noise came from the wall next to him. He turned to it, prepared to fight something, but all he saw was a wall with a door similar to the one in the ghost zone. The whole wall was splattered with paint in a way that made it look like a ripped up British flag. Danny walked over and opened the door.

He nearly wet himself. What he saw was a speeding subway train. It only took a second for it to go past but Danny stood in shock for a few minutes before he could move.

"Ok, British subway system. Useful." He started reaching for his bag when he heard something move behind him.

"Oi, boy, what are you doing' in my hideout?" A girls voice said a few feet behind him in a heavy British accent. There was a click that sounded like a gun being cocked.

Danny sighed, knowing his body would automatically go intangible out of self preservation if she fired but he didn't want the ricochet to hit the girl.

He raised his hands, showing he was unarmed, and slowly turned to face her.

"Answer me, boy, how you find this place?" The girl looked to be about twelve. She had dirty braids, a snow cap, and thrown together hobo clothes. The gun was pointed straight at Danny's head.

"I didn't know anyone was here, I was just exploring the tunnels." Danny said, trying to stay as close to the truth as possible.

The girl tilted her head. "That accent, where you from, boy?"

"Amity Park." He said.

"What's your name, boy?" She asked, lowering her gun slightly.

"I'm Danny." He said with a smile as he lowered his arms slowly. "What's your name?"

"I don't think I have to tell you that." She glared at him.

"I think you do to be polite." Danny responded with a smile.

"What if I don't wanna be polite?" She was testing Danny, seeing if he was a threat or not.

"Then I would have to leave, but I would like to know the name of my host before I go." She looked him up and down. Danny could practically see her weighing the possibilities in her head. Suddenly she pointed the gun back at his face.

"If I let you leave, you'll just go tell the cops! I can't let you do that." She took aim.

"What makes you think I'll tell the cops?" Danny could see his lack of fear for her gun was unnerving the girl. She was scared.

"You're dressed like one o' those rich rule following snitches." She accused him.

"I'm not even from around here, why would telling the cops what goes on in the tunnels be of any concern

to me?" Danny asked.

This seemed to confuse her.

"Are you going to tell me your name or not?" He asked, getting a little impatient.

"Didn't you say you were from Amity Park?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then you lied to me! You said you are from Amity Park but you also said you aren't from around here! How can it be both?" She was getting mad.

"Ok, tell me exactly where we are. City, country, date even." Danny said with a sigh.

She looked concerned for his sanity.

"Humor me."

"Amity Park, Great Britain, July seventh." The girl said cautiously.

"I am from a city, also called Amity Park, in America." Danny clarified.

"Why did you need to know the date?"

"It's a long, complicated story." He said. "So are you gonna tell me your name or not? I need to get going."

She looked at him. She sighed but kept the gun pointed at him. "I'm Alice. But you won't be leaving." She grimaced and got ready to pull the trigger. "I can't risk anyone finding me."

"Trust me, you don't want to do that." Danny cautioned. She ignored him and motioned for him to stand in front of the door. She opened it and had him stand between her gun and the open subway tracks.

"I don't want blood in my home and if I time it right your body will be pulled far from my door before anyone on the train knows they hit you." She was just about To fire when Danny had an idea.

The train was almost to the door. Danny jumped backwards onto the tracks. Just before it hit him he turned intangible. Alice was backing up from the door, making sure no one on the train could see her.

Danny waited for the train to pass, standing in the middle of the tracks with his arms folded.

When the tunnel was quiet again, Alice came back out to look and see if the train had left any sign of the black haired boy.

She screamed. Danny was standing in the middle of the track, not a scratch on him. She slammed the door shut and Danny sighed. 'If a train couldn't stop me, why does she think a door would?'

He flew up to the door and floated through it. He made himself solid again and glanced at the girl in the corner. He rolled his eyes and walked over to his backpack. He had dropped it when Alice first pointed the gun at her.

"W-what are y-y-you?" She whispered from the corner.

"I am a ghost." He left it at that. It was too confusing to explain he was only half ghost.

She pointed the gun back at him. He looked at her, her hands were shaking so hard that even if Danny could be hit, she would miss.

She pulled the trigger and Danny lunged at her. She screamed. Danny turned them both intangible. The bullet bounced off the steel plated wall and flew straight back at the shooter. It finaly stopped when it imbedded itself in the stack of wood boards behind Danny and Alice.

Danny grabbed the gun from her, emptied the bullets out of it, and tossed it onto the train tracks. "I told you, I'm a ghost, but I'm not evil or anything. I'm just trying to figure out everything I can about my new world."

"You made the bullets go through me. You saved my life." She looked at Danny with a mixture of terror and awe.

"I help where I can, but you're the one who put your life in danger." Danny looked at her. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen." No hesitation this time.

"Don't be so quick to risk your life, or to end someone else's." Danny glared at her. She nodded like her life depended on it.

Danny looked around the room again. He sat on an egg crate in the corner opposite Alice.

"Why do you live here?" Danny asked. "Where's your family?"

Her eyes went cold. "I don't have a family, they gave me up four years ago. The orphanage keeps trying to find me. The cops used to keep bringing me back when I would hide in the allies. But now I have this place. It was painted when I got here. Someone must have been here before me. But it looked like no one had been here for years, so I made it my home." She looked a little confused as to why she was telling Danny this.

"And what do you do for food?" He asked.

"I steal. I'm a good pick pocket so whatever I can't steal I buy using some sucker's money." There was a bit of a gloating glint in her eyes.

"What if you can't steal or buy food?"

"I can go hungry for a few days before I get sick. But those kinds of problems haven't lasted longer than three days before."

Danny looked at her face and saw her cheeks were starting to turn hollow. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday. I was out looking for an easy target when I came back and found you here."

"What's your favorite food?" Danny was really feeling bad for the girl.

"I don't know." She frowned, trying to remember if she has ever had anything she could call a favorite food. "I don't have one. But I've always wanted to try a BLT sandwich." Her mouth was watering.

Danny shoved his wallet in his pocket and put his backpack in the corner.

"I'll be back in a minute." Danny started to turn intangible when a thought came to him. "Don't touch my

bag, and stay here, I'll have something for you when I get back." With that, Danny melted through the wall

into the subway tunnel and changed to the Phantom.

He flew along the tunnel until he got to the station. He found a map and looked for a sandwich shop. The closest one was three blocks from here. Danny changed back to human and walked to the Shop.

The cashier was a blond girl who looked no older than Danny. Danny looked at the menu and found the BLT.

"Hi, how may I help you?" The girl asked with an overly nice smile.

"I'll have one BLT meal and one French dip, both with a medium lemonade." He said as he pulled out his wallet.

The girl seemed a little disappointed that Danny didn't take her hint. She told the cook his order and went back to texting. Danny sat on a bench under the window so he could take in the view. It was a small town with brick roads. There was a lot of viney plants and small trees around the buildings. There were bright flowers everywhere. Danny was almost positive the only reason this town had a subway stop was because it was a great vacation spot.

"Sir, your order is done." The blond called to him. When Danny looked up he noticed the girl had unbuttoned her shirt a bit and had styled her hair some. He grabbed his food, paid the girl, and left with a smile. He saw her pout.

When Danny was out of sight he turned invisible and flew back to Alice's subway room.

He entered the room invisible and saw Alice holding the Fenton Thermos.

"Hey!"

She squeaked and dropped it. Danny set down the food and put the thermos back in his bag.

"I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what a ghost would need to carry with him." She was so scared Danny

would do something ghosty to her that she didn't notice the food.

"It's ok. I'd be curious too." Danny set his bag next to the crate he had set the food on. She smelled it now.

"I said I would have something for you. Here." Danny handed her a lemonade and grabbed for her sandwich. "I got you something. I hope you like it." He smiled and handed her the BLT.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She had tears in her eyes. "All I've done is try to kill you and dig through your things."

"I know what it's like to be desperate to keep a secret. Plus, you needed a friend, I know that feeling too." Danny pulled out his own sandwich and the au Jus and took a big bite.

Alice looked at his sandwich, then back to her own.

"Do you want to try mine?" He asked.

She jumped a little. "Oh, no, I just didn't know ghosts could eat." She eyed his food and sniffed the bacon.

"It's real food, don't worry. I bought it from a shop near the subway station down that way." Danny gestured the way to the station.

"You have money?"

"Yeah." It was becoming more confusing to try explaining himself as a full ghost than explaining how he's only half ghost would be.

"How did you get money?" She seemed eager to find a new way to get some extra cash.

"I saved up when I was alive. Nobody told the bank I was dead."

She watched him eat, probably hoping the food was gonna fall straight through him to the ground.

"If your not gonna eat that I can take it back."

She must have forgotten she had food of her own. She jumped and almost dropped it.

Alice licked her lips and took a huge bite of the sandwich. Her whole face lit up. She started to shove the whole thing in her mouth.

"Whoa! Slow down! You wanna make it last. If you eat it all at once you will be hungry again faster. Slow down and take a sip of your lemonade between bites. It'll fill you up more." Danny instructed.

She did as he said and they ate in silence for a while.

Danny glanced at his bag and remembered what he was doing. "I gotta go."

"Don't go! I want you to stay. Everyone else left." Alice said with tears threatening her eyes.

"I'll be back. I'll make sure to visit you. Next time I'll help you make this place more livable and hidden." Danny promised. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

She jumped forward and hugged him. He could feel her crying and returned the hug. She pulled back first. "I'll miss you."

"I'll be back. I promise. I might even bring a few of my friends." He smiled to Try to calm her down.

"Ok. But even if you don't come back, I'm happy I met you." She pulled back and handed him his bag.

"I will be back." He pulled the map out of his bag and showed it to Alice. "I made this map. It shows every place I've ever been. I'm gonna mark the map so I always know to come back." Danny pulled out a pen and wrote Alice on the door leading to this room.

"Why does it look so weird?" She asked as she watched him write her name.

"This is a map of a special world just for ghosts. Only we can travel through it freely. It has a door to everywhere and I'm trying to map out where every door goes. Now I have your door and I won't forget

you." Danny smiled at her and she smiled a little.

"Ok." She was still sad but there was nothing else Danny could do, he hugged her then went back through the portal into the ghost zone. It was invisible to non-ghost eyes.

** Author's note: this is my first story so reviews are welcome, but please be kind. I know there's no mention of Gravity Falls yet but it will show up in the next chapter, don't worry.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Danny flew through five more doors. Not much happened. One led to the base of the pyramids. One led to the back streets of a German city. Another went to another part of the ghost zone that needs to be explored.

The other two went through history.

Danny was starting to get bored. The next door looked like an old cabin door. Broken with age and kind of thrown together looking.

He opened it and saw a green forest. It was sunny and there was a sign I feiw yards away. He flew up to it and read 'Welcome to Gravity Falls'

"Look out!" Danny jumped out of the way just in time for a red car with a white roof to come crashing through and nock one of the legs off the sign.

"Man, that was close, you ok dude?" A red headed girl ran up to him. She wore a brown hat, green flannel shirt, blue jeans, and muddy boots. Her hair went just past her butt and she had freckles.

"Yeah, thanks. Who was that?"

She glanced at the broken sign. "That was Stan Pines. I work for him at the Mystery Shack." She saw how confused Danny was and laughed. "You must be new here. I'm Wendy. What's your name?"

"I'm Danny. What's a Mystery Shack?"

"How about I show you around town and you can make your own descriptions." She laughed and started to

walk down the road.

Danny was happy he had turned human to read the sign. He ran after Wendy, who was already way ahead of him.

It didn't take long to get to the small town.

"So, Danny, did you walk here? The nearest town is twelve miles from here." Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I travel a lot."

"How old are you?" She looked realy interested.

"Almost eighteen." Danny wasn't realy paying attention to what she was saying. He was too buisy looking

around at the buildings that looked like they hadn't changed since they were first built.

"How long have you been traveling?"

"Since I was fourteen." Danny responded As he tried to figure out what that smell was.

"That smell?" Wendy guessed. "There's a bakery just up there." She pointed it out.

She glanced at a van parked outside a shop. "Oh man," she hid her face and ducked behind Danny. "My ex boyfriend, Robbie, is in there." She grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a building.

Danny glanced around the wall and saw a boy with black hair running at their hiding spot.

"Black hair, hoodie, and gloves?" Danny described to Wendy.

"Yeah."

Danny grabbed her hand and lead her behind the next building and into the little alley. There was a fire escape and Wendy lead the way up. They got to the top and hid behind the little roof wall when the boy ran into the alley.

"Wendy! Please talk to me! I can explain the mind control thing! Wendy!" Then he ran off.

"Did he say mind control?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Yeah, he had some CD he got with a subliminal message or something that he would play when we got close to splitting up." She said with a shudder.

Danny laughed. Wendy glared at him.

"You think that's funny?"

"Yes but hear me out! I had a situation scary close to that. This chick came to my town and tried to brainwash everyone into loving her by playing this song. It worked. But my girlfriend and I weren't really affected so we got her basically arrested." They stared at each other for a second before they both burst out laughing.

Wendy recovered first. "Nice to have someone with similar crazy problems." They climbed back down the ladder and walked back to the main street. Wendy showed him the rest of the town and when they were done it was dark out.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Wendy asked.

"Not really. I wasn't planning to stay long." Danny admitted.

"I think you can stay at my place for tonight. My brother just got a job out of state at my uncle's lumber mill. So we have a spare room." Wendy lead him down a smaller path to a cabin. "That's awesome of you, but I just wanna keep moving." Danny tried to pull away from her but she grabbed his arm.

"Dude, I saved your life and showed you around town. You helped me dodge an ex, you owe me." She held eye contact until it was uncomfortable.

Danny sighed. "Fine, one night. But I really do have to get going tomorrow."

She smiled and pulled him into the cabin.

"Dad! Can I have a friend stay over?" She called into the house.

A huge man with a beard walked into the room. Danny was reminded a bit of Skulker when it came to size, but the similarities stopped there.

"Who's he?" The man asked, pointing to Danny.

"This is Danny. He's traveling and needs a place to stay." Wendy turned back to Danny and smiled. "This is my dad, everyone around here calls him Manly Dan, he once punched a tree down instead of cutting it."

She turned back to her dad. "Can he stay the night?"

"Sure. He can stay in your brother's old room." Dan said with a smile.

"Thanks dad!" Wendy grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him down the hall to one of the doors.

"Your dad is huge." Danny said.

"Yeah, he is easily the toughest guy in town, possibly in state." She opened the door and let Danny in first.

"What do you think?"

"It's great, thanks, you realy didn't have to." Danny set his bag on the bed and yawned.

"Yeah I did." She laughed. "Bathroom's right across the hall and I'm the last door on the left." She pointed out both doors and walked to her room. "Night Danny."

"Goodnight." She shut her door and Danny went back into the room he was given.

He sighed, he realy did want to keep going on marking the map, but he was tired. He pulled out his phone and texted Sam.

(Hey! What did u and Tucker do today?)

He stripped down to his underwear and put his clothes in his bag.

His phone buzzed.

(Watched movies and 8 popcorn) Sam responded. The phone buzzed again.

(How far r u on the map?)

(5 more done :P)

(Only 5!)

(I got distracted in Britain :I)

(K u sleeping in the GZ?)

(Kinda. Made a friend. Staying in a place called Gravity Falls)

(Where's that?)

(IDK)

(K. Goodnight)

(Goodnight)

Danny put away his phone and went to sleep.

**Author's note: this one was shorter but it brings Danny to gravity falls so yay. I really have no clue where this story is heading or how long it's gonna be so just stick with it please. Like I said after the first chapter, this is my first story so please be kind.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He got dressed and checked his phone. One message from Tucker.

(Sam told me. Only 1 place in US called Gravity Falls. It in Oregon.) He sent a picture of a map with Oregon highlighted to help Danny find it.

At least he knows exactly where he is now.

The smell of bacon was getting harder to ignore. Danny left the room and followed his nose.

"Hey Danny!" Wendy called from the table. "Come get some food before it's all gone."

She was sitting across from Dan. There were two other boys there. One was tall and thin, the other was short and pudgy. They all had the same red hair.

Danny sat in the open chair next to Wendy. She handed him a plate and told him he can eat what he can grab.

Then it was chaos. Everyone grabbing for the best pieces. Danny almost didn't get anything, he started late so when he finally got his hand in there everything was almost gone. He got two pancakes and a strip of slightly burnt bacon. The syrup and butter were passed around and they all ate their lumberjack breakfast.

"Oh! Danny! I have to show you the Mystery Shack!" Wendy jumped up when her food was gone.

"Like I said, I should move on. I still have a lot to see."

"Too bad." She grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room. "Bye dad! Going to work!"

"Later Wen!" Her brothers shouted back at the same time.

Wendy walked to the shed by the house and pulled out a bike. "I only have the one. I have a scooter though, if you will actually follow me."

Danny sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll follow you. I like scooters better anyway." She pulled out the scooter and handed it to him.

She jumped on her bike and raced down the path. Danny almost lost sight of her before he could get on the scooter to follow.

They raced into town, down the main street, onto a dirt road, through the woods, and into the parking area of a huge house with the sign 'Mystery hack' on it.

"Here it is." Wendy pulled to a stop and chained her bike to the totem pole. "This is the Mystery Shack."

"It says hack." Danny pointed out.

"Yeah, we kept trying to fix that but it keeps falling off. The S is over there." She pointed to the edge of the woods and Danny saw a giant wood S covered in moss. There was a goat chewing at it.

"Come on, I wanna introduce you to the boss and the twins." Wendy pulled his arm and they went inside.

"Wendy! Tell dipper you only like tall dark and mysterious guys!" A girl ran up to Wendy and started jumping up and down.

"Whoa, calm down there, Mabel. What?"

"Dipper thinks y-"

A boy who looks a lot like Mabel ran up behind her and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"It's nothing! She had a weird dream!" He was sweating and nervous. Danny knew that face.

The boy looked at Danny. "Who's he?" He asked a little disappointed.

"Dipper, Mabel, this is my new friend, Danny. I met him when your uncle almost ran him over." Wendy stood with her arms out to Danny like he was a car she was trying to sell.

Danny smiled and did an awkward hello wave.

"Are you Wendy's new boyfriend?" Mabel asked. Dipper gulped.

"No, she's just showing me around town before I leave." Danny noticed Dipper get slightly happier at this.

"How long are you staying?" Dipper asked.

"Only today. I need to be moving on." Danny scratched the back of his neck.

Dipper got happier. Mabel seemed to be upset by this though.

"You can't stay?" She asked.

Wendy looked at the clock and jumped. "Shoot! I need to be doing inventory. See ya later dudes!" She called as she ran through a back door.

"Why can't you stay longer?" Mabel asked again.

"I have something I needed to do." He looked at Dipper who was still staring at the door Wendy went through.

Danny crouched down so he was eye level with the kids. "You like her."

Dipper jumped and started sputtering.

Danny laughed. "It's ok, you don't need to deny it. I could tell from the way you acted around her." Dipper smiled a little and blushed. "Take it slow for now, kid. It took me four years to find out the girl I liked wasn't the one I crushed on. Let what happens happen."

Dipper seemed to get what he was saying. Danny looked at the kids again. "How old are you two?"

"We're twelve!" Mabel spoke up. She had hair down to her hips that was soo poofy it could be used as a pillow. She was wearing a pink sweater with a shooting star on it, a purple skirt, white socks, black shoes, and a dark blue headband.

Danny glanced back at dipper. He was wearing a blue and white hat with a pine tree on it, a red shirt and a navy blue vest, gray shorts and shoes, and white socks with a red stripe.

"What do you two do for fun around here?"

The two exchanged a look that Danny didn't understand.

"We explore in the woods and hang out with friends." Dipper said evasively.

A door slammed open and a man walked in.

"Hey, kids, do you know where I left my eye patch? The shack opens soon and I need to be-" he stopped when he saw Danny. "Who's that?"

"He's a friend of Wendy's, he's only gonna be here for a little while then he's gonna be traveling." Mabel said. She was getting bored and started running out the gift shop.

"You're a tourist?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Dipper spoke suddenly. "I just remembered, Danny, didn't Wendy say she met you when my uncle almost ran you over?"

"Yeah. The car took a good chunk out of the sign for the town."

"Danny, this is my great uncle, Stan. He almost ran over you." Dipper said with an apologetic smile.

"Almost ran over- Oh! You were the kid by the sign." Stan said with a smile. "Nice reflexes, kid, way to jump out of the way!" Stan stuck out his hand to shake.

Danny just stared at the man. "Why did you try to kill me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was in a hurry, and I always drive through the sign. I didn't aim for you, you just happened to be where my car was going." He said this like it explained everything.

Dipper could feel the awkward. "Stan does that kind of thing to everybody. Don't take it personally." He said trying to calm Danny down.

"I don't like getting threatened by a speeding vehicle." Danny glared at Stan. "I got enough of that at home."

Mabel was across the room pointing what looked like a gun at her uncle. Before Danny could do anything she pulled the trigger.

A grappling claw flew out of the gun and knocked the fez off Stan's head.

"Grappling hook!" She yelled and retracted the hook. She ran up to Dipper and they high-fived and laughed.

Danny stood there stunned. Stan picked up his fez and laughed.

"You're getting good at that, soon I'll have you use that thing to get wallets from people in a crowd." Stan chuckled to himself and walked outside.

Danny blinked. "You have a grappling hook?"

Mabel nodded and smiled pointing the gun at different things.

"That is awesome! Can I try it?" Danny had a huge grin on his face and Mabel tossed the gun to him.

"Sweet!" He ran outside and took aim at a tall tree's higher branches. He shot and the hook caught the tree and Danny set it to reload. The cord pulled him up off the ground and he swung up over the grass and up the tree.

He turned intangible so the branches didn't slap him. When he got to the top he stood on a branch and looked down at the twins.

They were standing on the porch cheering. He glanced at the roof of the shack and saw Wendy standing on a flat part clapping and shouting. Danny got the hook free from the branch and started to climb down. He used his ghost powers a bit to make sure he didn't fall but still made it look like he was climbing.

When he got to the bottom, Mabel ran up to him and hugged his hips. "That was awesome!" She shouted. "I wanna try!"

Dipper stared at Danny in awe. "Do you work in a circus or something? How did you do that so fluidly? Didn't the branches hit you? Have you done that kind of thing before?"

'Man, this kid is all questions' Danny thought to himself. "No, but my parents let me test the weapons and equipment they make." Danny pried Mabel off and handed her the grappling hook. "I guess I picked up a few tricks."

Dipper was staring at Danny's stomach while he spoke. Danny glanced down to see what was so interesting. Nothing, his white shirt was just the same as ever.

Dipper whispered something to Mabel and the two looked around.

"What?"

"Mabel and I are gonna go play in the woods for a bit, see ya later, Danny." Dipper said. He grabbed Mabel's arm and they ran for the woods.

Danny was sure they were talking about him. He checked to make sure no one could see him and he turned invisible and flew after them.

The twins walked in silence until they got to a little clearing by a stream.

Mabel sat on a rock and Dipper started pacing. Danny floated a bit above Mabel.

"Ok, what did you mean when you said Danny's possessed?" Mabel asked.

Danny stared straight at Dipper.

"I mean he must have a ghost or spirit taking over his body." He pulled a book out from an inside pocket of his vest. He flipped through it and showed a page to Mabel.

The paper was yellowed and the ink was faded. There was a picture of a male figure with a ghostly shadow over him. The page said 'Ghosts and Possession' and there were a tone of writing all over the page, about half of it was scribbled out.

"It says that when a person is possessed the ghost will keep the victim safe from harm." Dipper pointed to a section that was mostly untouched.

"So?"

"So, when Danny used your grappling hook he should have hit a ton of branches, that would have torn his clothes, caught in his hair, and probably made him bleed." Dipper put the book down on the rock and continued.

"When he got back down from the tree he was spotless, not even a scuff. If you had done the same stunt I would be picking twigs out of your hair for the rest of the summer. Not to mention your sweater would be ripped, your socks would probably be torn, and I would be putting band aids on your knees and hands."

"So he didn't get hurt or messy. It doesn't mean he's possessed." Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Ok, how about this," he pointed at another caption on the page. "'When possessed, a person will show less emotion and will often feel colder than normal.' How did he feel when you hugged?"

"A little cold, but he had just flown through the air." Mabel brushed off her brother's accusations.

Danny was a little colder than normal lately, he hadn't had a chance to use his ice powers in a while, his ice core was acting up.

"And the 'fewer emotions' thing. When Stan almost ran him over he didn't even take the chance to see who was driving. When he found out Stan was the one who almost hit him he didn't really care. And he saw you point the grappling hook at Stan but he didn't do anything!" Dipper ranted.

"He didn't have time to even react, and he was really excited to use the grappling hook!" Mabel smiled when she found a good counter argument.

"That could have been fake."

"No, it wasn't."

Dipper looked back at the book. "Ah! How about this! It says possessed people can't stay in the same place for long. They get restless and the spirit starts to devour the host." Dipper pointed to something written in red. "When he got here, Danny said he needed to keep moving and he shouldn't have even stayed one night. He doesn't want to stay put."

"So he travels."

"With only that backpack of his? There is no way that holds everything he would need to travel on foot."

Danny had set his bag down on a chair in the shack when Wendy had left. He was surprised Dipper even noticed it.

"Maybe he needs to get to the next town in such a hurry because he needs to restock on supplies." Mabel reasoned.

"No, I'm telling you, Mabel, he is possessed. I can feel it, something is off about this guy." Dipper picked up his book and the twins started walking back to the shack.

Danny flew way ahead of them and through the walls of the shack. He turned his bag invisible when no one was looking and went through the door Wendy had went. No one was back there and Danny made himself visible again.

He looked around and found a curtain pulled slightly over a ladder. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and climbed it.

There was a hatch at the top. Danny pushed it open and climbed through. He was on the roof. He looked around and found the slope that led to the part of the roof he had seen Wendy on earlier.

He climbed it and slid down to where the red head sat listening to her headphones. She didn't notice him until he was next to her.

"Oh, god! Don't sneak up on me." She laughed and shoved Danny's shoulder.

"How did you find the way up here?" Wendy asked as she pulled pop from the cooler.

"You didn't cover the ladder all the way. I fixed it though." He opened the pop and they relaxed back against the slope of the roof.

"I saw that stunt with the grappling hook. That rocked! All my friends would be too chicken to try it, except for Mabel, I guess." They laughed and watched Stan greet the tourists.

"Crap, I gotta get back down there before they all come in to buy junk." She closed the cooler and started climbing the roof. Danny followed and raced her down to the hatch.

"I won." Danny said with a laugh. He let her climb down first and when he got to the floor she was already in the gift shop.

Danny walked around the shop while the tourists explored. The junk for sale was ridiculous. Half the stuff was cheap junk with an excessive price, or it was showing stuff that was so fake it was laughable.

He picked up a red tee-shirt with a big question mark on it and decided to buy it.

He walked up to Wendy and set the shirt on the counter. As she rang up the price Danny's eyes caught on a set of earrings that were black question marks with bright green gems in the dot.

"Sam would love these!" He grabbed them and set them on the shirt.

"Is Sam the girlfriend you mentioned?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, her favorite colors are purple, green, and black. It's her birthday soon, I wanna get her something nice."

Wendy smiled. "Sam is a lucky girl to have a guy as sweet and cool as you."

Danny smiled and blushed a little. Wendy noticed and laughed.

"So, does she travel with you?" She asked.

"Not as much as I would like, but her parents are more strict about school. Mine are cool with me dropping out if I wanted. Then I could join the family business of inventing and ghost hunting." Danny rolled his eyes as he said this.

"Dude, ghost hunting?" She asked.

"Yep. They even make sure I carry some of their equipment with me where ever I go."

"No way, I gotta see! I wanna see what professional ghost hunters use. Is it like the chumps on TV?" Wendy's grin was only getting bigger.

"No, those idiots are what my parents call 'ghost whispering nut jobs'. They record the sound of a creaky old house and say it's a ghost trying to communicate. My parents deal with actually hunting and studying ghosts. Like, with weapons and stuff."

Wendy laughed and handed Danny the things he bought. "During my break you are going to show me some ghost hunting weapons."

Danny watched out the window and noticed Dipper and Mabel almost to the porch. He moved over to look at a snow globe with a little Mystery Shack in it.

When the twins came in Mabel jumped right in to lead the tour through the other rooms. Dipper looked at Danny suspiciously and went over to sit by Wendy.

Wendy laughed at something Dipper said and she waved Danny over.

"Dipper's gonna take over for me until the tour comes back. Come on, this gives us fifteen minutes to hang out!" She ran into the room with the ladder and Danny followed. He could feel Dipper glaring at him.

When they got back to the rooftop hangout Wendy rounded on Danny.

"Ok, ghost hunting weapons, now!" She demanded with a smile.

"Fine, but only one." Danny laughed and pulled his bag off his shoulder. He dug past the shirt and earing box and found the plasma blaster.

He looked at Wendy before pulling it out to show it off. Everyone back in Amity Park was more annoyed with the Fenton inventions than anything. It was nice to have someone think what his parents did was cool.

"Whoa! That thing is awesome!" She reached out to rub the sleek plating on the side. "Can you show me how it works?" She asked with a huge grin.

Danny positioned the blaster so it was aimed at the top head of the totem pole. He set the gun to the most impressive, yet non destructive, setting and fired.

It splattered over the head and wings of the totem pole and glowed green before turning the same color as the carving.

"Whoa!"

"That was a chameleon setting. It makes it less likely to be noticed by anything you happen to be hunting if you miss. It's completely harmless to humans and animals." Danny explained.

Wendy was eying the gun. "Can I try?"

"Sure, just don't touch the settings at all." He gently handed it to her. She took aim at the same spot on the totem pole.

"Aim high, about a foot above the target. Prepare for a little kick when you fire." Danny instructed. She did as he said and fired.

She was pushed onto her butt due to the kick from the recoil. "Whoa!" Her shot was only off by a few inches. It landed on the trunk of a tree where it glowed green then changed to match the bark.

They laughed. "That was awesome! Can I do it again?"

Danny grabbed the gun from her and put it back in his bag. "No, I only have a set amount of ammo. I don't want to waste it all."

Wendy pouted. "Can I at least have your number." She asked.

Danny stared blankly at her.

She rolled her eyes. "You said you would be leaving soon, I wanna be able to talk to my friend."

"Oh." Danny wrote it down on a piece of paper and handed it to her. She texted Danny and he saved her number on his phone. They decided to head back down early.

Dipper was sitting at the counter pouting. He jumped when the door opened. Wendy walked over and sat in her chair. Danny sat next to her. Dipper looked at them.

"You still have five minutes left before the tour ends. How come you came down early?"

"I got bored." She said.

Danny grabbed his phone from his bag and set it down behind the counter before he stood up. "Where's the bathroom?"

Wendy picked up her magazine and pointed at a door. "Use that one, it says employees only but you should use it because the customer bathrooms make you pay if you want to use the soap."

Danny nodded and went inside.

Dipper noticed that Danny had left his bag open and easy to grab. He picked it up and went to the house part of the shack. He set it on the table and started digging through it.

A Mystery Shack shirt, an earring box, a wallet with forty-three dollars in it and a library card with the name Danny Fenton, a thermos, a weird tube with a man's face on one end, and a fancy squirt gun looking thing.

'All this proves is that he doesn't eat.' Dipper thought. He pulled out the wallet again and looked through the pockets.

He found a credit card with the same name as the library card, a drivers license with Danny's picture on it, a few pictures of people Dipper didn't know, and a receipt from some sandwich shop.

One of the pictures had Danny, two adults in hazmat suits, a red haired girl, a girl who looked like a goth, and a black boy with glasses. They were standing in front of a brick building with the words 'Fenton Works' on it.

The name sounded familiar to Dipper but he couldn't place it.

He looked at the other pictures, one was of the black boy, the red haired girl, and the goth girl making faces. The back of it had swirly writing that said 'Happy sweet 16 from your friends!' Then there were two names written in different colors. Sam was in purple, Jazz was in aqua, and Tucker was in dark green.

The next picture was of Danny and some guy in front of a yellow and green mansion. Danny looked uncomfortable and Dipper got the same creepy vibe from the man that he got from Danny.

The man looked familiar, he had long white hair tied back in a ponytail, he wore a black suit with a red bow tie. Even with the white hair the man didn't look that old, maybe thirty-five at most.

The last picture was of Danny and a black girl wearing orange. This one had writing on the back too. It said 'I still think your kinda cute, happy birthday - Val'

Dipper sighed and put the pictures back in the wallet and put it back in the bag. He brought the bag back out to the gift shop and set it back where Danny had left it.

He snuck back out of the room when Danny came back in.

Dipper ran out the house door and got into the golf cart.

"Hey Dipper!" Mabel called from the door. She ran up and got in the cart next to him. "Where are we going?"

"Don't you have tours to direct?" Dipper asked.

She smiled, flashing her braces. "I didn't remember to show the tourists the money eating sack of mystery so Stan said he would take over."

Dipper doubted it was an accident, she just hates leading the tours.

"So where are we going?" She asked again.

"The library, I need to use the computer for some research." He said.

"Ooh! That's right next to the candy store! I'm gonna buy some more old timey butterscotch!" She was bouncing in her seat. Dipper started the cart and drove down the road for town.

They got there and split up. "When you have your candy, come find me!" Dipper called after Mabel as she ran for the candy store.

Dipper went straight for the computers at the back of the library. This was the first time all summer that he had needed it to figure something out.

He turned on the computer and started his search.

'Fenton Works' he typed into the search bar.

A news page came up with a picture of the two people in the hazmat suits from Danny's picture.

'Fenton Works is a family run ghost hunting business. Jack and Maddie Fenton are the founders and owners of Fenton Works. They, along with their two children, Danny and Jazz, invent weapons to combat the paranormal. Lead scientist of the group, Jack Fenton, has often been called crazy and deranged. The family claims to have saved the city of Amity park from total destruction on various occasions, though they have no proof of doing more than endangering the lives of several pedestrians due to their reckless driving.'

Dipper found a link to their website and got bored there fast. It was all about what they were making and how to tell if you're being haunted. He made a note to look through the page later for any mention of possession.

He found another article saying that the company was not solely founded by Jack and Maddie, but also by a man named Vlad Masters. There was a picture of a college aged guy with a mullet. Dipper clicked on the picture and it led to a wikipedia page about him. There was a newer picture of Vlad at the top of the article. He had white hair and a black suit.

"I knew he looked familiar!" Dipper said. He had seen the man in the news a few times before.

'Vlad Masters, the richest man in America, lives in Wisconsin and is quoted as saying "I have everything I could ever want, except for the packers because Green Bay refuses to sell them to me."'

The article goes on and on about Mr. Masters' achievements. Dipper flips back to the article with the link to Vlad to find out how he and Danny know each other.

'Although a lab accident caused Vlad Masters to pull his support out of Fenton's projects, the two men remain friends. Jack has been to several of the parties thrown by Mr. Masters as well as a college reunion where guests were encouraged to bring their families.'

That would be how Danny met Vlad. Dipper narrowed his search to just Danny. He was determined to find proof the boy was possessed.

"Dipper! I brought you candy!" Mabel yelled from the front of the library. The feiw people there glared at her as she ran to her brother.

"Ssh! Mabel, this is a library, you have to be quiet." Dipper glared at her.

"Sorry, I brought you M&Ms." She held out the bag to him and he smiled. M&Ms are his favorite.

Mabel looked at the screen "what's that?"

"I just wanna find some proof that he's possessed."

"Are you still on this?" She groaned. "And how did you find his family? We don't even know his last name." She accused as she slipped a butterscotch into her mouth.

"I kinda snooped in his bag. But it proved he hardly eats! And he only has the one outfit."

"How did you get the bag from him?"

"I grabbed it when he was using the bathroom. And I put it back before he was done." Dipper defended himself and tried to avoid his sister's glare. She hates being sneaky or underhanded. Lying and snooping are about even on her black list.

"I found his name in his wallet and a picture with this Fenton Works place in it. I decided to start there."

"Why are you so positive he's possessed? Remember when you thought my boyfriend was a zombie?" Mabel rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, I wasn't completely wrong. He wasn't a zombie but he was supernatural, I just didn't expect him to be gnomes..." Dipper said as he turned back to the screen.

"Yeah, whatever. So what did you find about him?" She asked, curiosity winning out against her anger at Dipper for snooping.

Dipper kept up his search while he told Mabel the important bits. "His parents are ghost hunters and inventors, everyone thinks they are a bunch of nut jobs."

He clicked into a website that was set up by a former guidance counselor named Ms. Spectra from the school Danny goes to. She was fired for leaking private student information onto the web. She apparently put the student record from every kid she talked to on her website.

No one was able to get in and shut it down so it was still up. Dipper found Danny's file and opened it.

Danny was a real delinquent. He was found guilty of freeing the frogs from the science lab, letting a gorilla loose from the zoo while doing school research, starting several lunchroom riots, being absent more than he was present, leaving school without permission, at least twenty acounts of vandalism, and getting into fights.

His grades were terrible. He got Ds in everything but science, where he got As and Bs.

Mabel looked at the report. "Are those his grades?"

"Yep."

"He sucks at school. But he's good at science!" She giggled.

"So digging in his bag is bad, but looking at his student record is perfectly fine?" Dipper asked with a raised brow.

"Yes it is." She answered matter-of-factly.

Dipper rolled his eyes and printed out all the articles he found and slid them into his inside vest pocket.

"Did you find your proof?" Mabel asked smugly.

"No, I'll have to get the proof from him directly."

Mabel rolled her eyes and the twins got back in the golf cart and went back to the shack.

** Authors note: Dipper, no snooping! **

** I'm gonna try to post these more regularly but I make no promises, I'm kinda fighting the evil writer's block... **

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! I don't know any of you by name but your reviews made me happy! Thank you for being so nice to me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny didn't want to be inside all day. He grabbed his bag and told Wendy he was gonna explore the woods for a while.

She nodded and went back to watching a guy in shorts and cowboy boots pick between a snow globe or a bobble head.

Danny went outside and made a bee line for the woods. When he was out of sight he changed into the Ghost Boy. He turned invisible and flew through the trees.

He was tempted to just leave. He was really going to do it. He flew up above the trees and looked around. He could see the town to his left. He flew over to it and turned back to a human. He walked into town and started walking to the sign Stan broke.

Danny was walking through the street when Dipper noticed him.

The twins pulled the cart over and hid.

"What now?" Mabel asked.

"He's here, in town. Where's he going?" Dipper crept to hide farther down the street so he could keep Danny in his sight.

Mabel followed but it was mostly because being a spy sounded like fun. She pulled out her grappling hook and played spy.

Dipper followed Danny to the corner pub. Danny stopped when Old Man McGucket came out and stopped him.

"What are you?" The coot yelled at Danny.

"What?"

McGucket screeched "Don't speak to me evil spirit!" He ran down an alley and scrambled over a fence.

Dipper wrote down what the crazy old man had said. Mabel sat down hard beside him. "What was that about?" She laughed.

Dipper looked back at Danny. He had looked at the people around him to get some kind of explanation. No one looked at him. They were used to McGucket's random outbursts. Danny looked confused but he kept walking.

The twins followed him to the sign Stan likes to drive through. When he got to this Danny turned and walked straight into the woods.

Dipper ran after with Mabel on his heels.

"What's he doing?"

"If I knew we wouldn't be following him." Dipper rolled his eyes.

Danny stopped suddenly and looked around.

There was a large rumbling sound an something that sounded like barking. A swirling green circle appeared in the air.

Danny pulled the thermos out of his backpack. He put a hand on the cover but he didn't seem to be scared at all, or even worried.

The twins watched as a giant green paw came out of the portal. It was followed by another one and then a huge dog's head appeared. It was green and glowey and was snarling and frothing at the mouth. When the dog was all the way through, the portal vanished.

Danny smiled, put the thermos back in the bag, and walked up to the beast.

"Hey there Cujo, why did you follow me?" He asked to the creature while scratching behind its ears.

The dog was a good foot taller than Danny. It looked around nervously and growled at nothing.

"What's wrong? You're still massive, are there others here? My ghost sense didn't go off." Danny looked confused as he tried to calm down the dog.

Dipper and Mabel were silently watching in fear as the dog's head turned and looked in their direction. It growled.

"Is someone there?" Danny called into the trees.

The twins looked at each other and decided to show themselves. They didn't want him to send the dog after them, the safest thing to do was to do what they were asked.

The dog barked and snarled when the kids came out from behind their hiding place. It started to lunge. The twins screamed.

"Whoa! Calm down, Cujo! They are friends! Friends! It's ok!" Danny jumped between the dog and the kids. It looked from him to them and whimpered.

"Why don't you stand guard, ok Cujo?" The dog perked up at that and started to walk around their clearing.

Dipper spoke up first. "What the hell was that?" He pointed where the portal had been.

Danny started to answer but Dipper cut him off.

"Wait, better question, are you possessed or something? And what did you mean when you said 'ghost sense'?"

"First of all, I am not possessed. And second, I can tell when ghosts are around." Danny said, trying to say as little as possible.

"I told you he wasn't possessed!" Mabel poked Dipper in the back.

Dipper pointed to the dog. "What's that?"

"My dog."

"That's a dog?" Mabel looked at it curiously.

"Yeah, you wanna pet him?" Danny whistled and Cujo sat next to him with his toung out.

Mabel squeed and ran to the dog. She started scratching its upper leg and it rolled so she could rub its tummy.

"Mabel, don't touch it!" Dipper said but didn't move any closer to her or the dog.

"Ok, you said you can tell when ghosts are around, how?"

"My parents study them, I guess I just picked up a feiw tricks." Danny shrugged.

"Do you help them hunt ghosts?"

"Kinda, I don't really-" Danny blinked and glared at Dipper. "How do you know my parents hunt ghosts? All I said was they studied them."

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and coughed.

"He looked in your bag. Then researched you." Mabel said while rubbing Cujo's tummy.

Dipper glared at her but she didn't care. Danny did a quick check through his bag and noticed the pictures in his wallet were poking out.

"You looked in my wallet? When?"

"While you were in the bathroom. It was right there and wide open, my curiosity got the best of me, sorry." Dipper answered sheepishly.

Danny looked back to where the portal was. It worried him that Cujo had followed him there. It was even worse that the big green dog was still in guard and defend mode. Someone was scratching his tummy and he was still ready to attack.

Dipper looked at Danny and felt that something was off.

"You're hiding something. I don't know what but there's something you didn't tell us. What is it?"

Danny looked between the twins and sighed. "Are you two good at keeping secrets?"

They nodded.

Danny sighed. He didn't know if he could believe them or not. Cujo seemed to like them, but that just means they aren't dangerous.

"First I need one major secret from each of you."

Mabel tilted her head. "I don't think I have any secrets. Just ones about Dipper but I can't tell you those, they're not mine to tell." She sat with her back against Cujo's belly while she tried to think.

Dipper sighed and pulled the book out of his inside vest pocket.

"My secret is this book. It has facts about this town that no one else knows. I found it my second day here. We've seen and done so many things I wouldn't have believed before coming here." He handed the book to Danny. "Everything in it is true."

Danny flipped through some of the pages, most had been scribbled on and rewritten. Every page had spots of code. The things in the book were things you would only see in movies.

Dipper sighed. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"I've seen some weird stuff, most of it I was able to get past, but this stuff is too weird to believe without proof."

"I'll show you proof later, now tell me what you were trying to hide." Dipper glared at Danny and refused to look away.

"Ok, you might want to squint, this is gonna be bright." Danny took a step back and took a deep breath.

The twins shared a confused look but it didn't last long. Danny flew into the air so he was about six feet off the ground then he started the transformation into Danny Phantom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Danny made sure to make the transformation extra flashy. Controlling the size of the rings was a trick he had perfected months ago. He was now able to change in dark places without being obvious with huge flashes of light.

He was floating in the air and the rings, along with a shiny mist, appeared around his waist. They trailed up and down his body, changing his clothes from blue jeans and white shirt to black jumpsuit with white collar, gloves, belt, boots, and logo. His black hair changed to white. And finally his blue eyes flashed to bright toxic green.

The twins were sitting and staring at him. He slowly floated to the ground.

Dipper spoke first. "No wonder Amity Park sounded familiar, it's that city with a super hero."

Mabel jumped up and hugged Danny. "Oh my gosh! You're Danny Phantom! I love you! You saved the world from an evil demon with an army of dead people!" She squeezed his hips and giggled.

"Yeah, I do that kind of thing a lot." He was starting to blush, it turned his cheeks green when he blushed as a ghost. "Just remember, you can't tell anybody!"

"Yeah, yeah. So you have super powers?" Dipper asked.

"Ghost powers, actually. I got them when I was fourteen. I got kinda blown up in my dad's experimental portal. Best I can understand, it killed me but only half way. The portal was to a place called the ghost zone. When it blew up I was filled with ectoplasmic molecules and they keep me alive. They also give me a way to separate myself from my living self and let the ghost show. I can change between the two at will but in serious life threatening situations the ghost takes over and keeps me safe." He explained while trying to pry Mabel off his leg.

Dipper thought about this. "So the ghost side is kinda like an advanced parasite, the kind that does everything in its power to keep the host safe."

"Yeah, I guess, if you wanna make it creepy." He was still struggling with Mabel. "Can you help me get her off?"

Dipper walked up and pulled the back of his sister's sweater and she reluctantly let go.

"Explain the dog." Dipper eyed the green beast that had went back to circling the three people.

"He was a guard dog in training when he was alive. He found me soon after I got the powers, I helped him find something he left behind when he died and he has been loyal to me ever since." Danny watched Cujo pace and he remembered something. "Cujo only finds me on his own if something big is happening. Or if he really wants to play, but when that happens he looks like a little puppy. He can change his size depending on the situation. He's still huge even though he's been petted and around me for so long so whatever made him find me must be bad."

"Are you gonna go find whatever's causing him to freak out?"

"No, I think the problem is here somewhere. If the problem was where he was he would have just appeared next to me and brought me to it. He terrified everyone at prom when he did that." Danny and the twins laughed at the image.

"Let me explain the ghost zone a bit, it's like space but with doors everywhere that could lead anywhere. I once went through one that led to the underside of a bed in world war two boston. The portal Cujo came through looks like an old wooden door in the ghost zone. Cujo has the ability to rip open his own portals instead of using the doors. He only uses them if he's tracking." Danny took a deep breath. "He tracked something here. Something bad. I can't leave yet."

He flew over to the dog and stopped his pacing.

"You have to be little, puppy. I can't have you getting spotted by the locals. It would be safer for all of us if you were small enough to fit in my backpack."

The dog barked in understanding and jumped at Danny. It shrunk in midair and was a little puppy when it landed in his arms. Danny scratched its ears and put it in his bag. "Good boy, you go ahead and nap for a while. You earned it."

Mable peeked into the bag and giggled. "He's so cute!"

Dipper looked at the bag. "It's not gonna just float through the bag? You said it's a ghost, right, won't it just kinda melt through the fabric or something?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "Ghosts only do that if they want to, unless they're too weak to hold a physical form."

Dipper looked at Danny, trying to remember what he knew of the teen hero, Danny Phantom.

"Whenever I heard about you on TV they said you used different powers. I want to see some of them."

"Me too! That sounds fun!" Mabel bounced up and down, excited.

"I can show you some of the small ones but the big ones are too destructive. Ok?" The twins nodded.

Danny pointed a finger at a tree and shot a jet of ectoplasmic energy straight through it.

The twins watched in awe as Danny went through a bunch of his powers.

He turned invisible and reappeared behind them. Then he froze the ground below their feet and skated headlong into a tree, turning intangible just before hitting it so he slid right through.

Then he duplicated himself into ten. The different Danny's ran around the twins. They all flew up in the air and merged back into one then he turned back to human.

"That was so cool!" Mabel shouted.

Dipper laughed and clapped with his sister.

"I have one more power I can show you, it only works on humans and I don't like to do it without permission unless I have to." Danny said.

"Is it dangerous?" Dipper asked.

"No, it's just a morals thing." Danny shrugged. "It's easiest to show you, can I?"

Dipper and Mabel nodded.

Danny turned intangible and merged into Dipper.

Dipper blinked and his brown eyes turned green. Danny was shadowing him. He made dipper dance around the clearing, climb a tree, and dangle upside down from a branch. He floated back to the ground and Danny left his body.

"Whoa!" Mabel laughed. Danny flew into her now, her eyes turned green and she floated into the air. She did loops around trees and branches and landed next to Dipper. Dipper blinked at her and, in Danny's voice, she yelled. "Boo!"

Dipper fell on his butt and looked at Mabel. Danny separated from her and stood next to them. Mabel got a bit dizzy but Danny steadied her.

"You're ok, it can make people dizzy sometimes, and considering all the loops I made you do you might be a bit dizzy for a while."

Dipper looked at Danny. "I flew, so did Mabel, how?"

"That was called shadowing, it allows me to take over the body of another person. While I do this, or if another ghost does this, the ghost is basically just borrowing your image. I can use all my powers and it's still my voice. I'm basically using the person I shadow as a puppet. That's why I don't use it very often, unless it's an emergency."

Dipper looked at Mabel. "Remember the Dusk2Dawn? That happened to you, do you remember it?" Dipper asked.

"Kinda, I remember floating, and you guys all screaming." She looked confused.

"You two met a ghost before?" Danny looked at them.

"Yeah, two old people, they died of culture shock in their convenience store. I got them to let us go unharmed, they just didn't like teenagers." Dipper blushed a bit but Danny wrote it off as modesty.

"Have they been causing problems?"

"No, I haven't even seen them since then, no one goes near them and that's the way they like it."

Danny looked conflicted. He likes to know all the ghosts he can, but if they don't like teens it's possible he could anger them by going near them. If they're being good for now it should be safe to let them be.

"How far did you guys follow me?"

"We noticed you in town, just before Old Man McGucket freaked out at you." Mabel said.

"What was that about, anyway?" Danny asked.

"Just ignore him, he's crazy." Dipper said.

Danny changed into the ghost again and picked up the kids.

"Hey!"

"What are you doing?"

"Cujo tracked a ghost here and I doubt it was the ones you met. Whoever it was is probably dangerous. I'm bringing you two back to town." He turned them all invisible and flew over the trees to town.

"We've faced worse than just ghosts!" Mabel argued.

"Yeah, there was the gnome army,"

"The evil wax figures,"

"The Manataurs and the Multi-Bear,"

"The island that tried to eat us,"

"That weird monster that ate Stan's golf clubs and all the sweets we had,"

"A pterodactyl,"

"Gideon,"

"Gideon's giant robot,"

"That evil triangle demon, Bill,"

Danny cut them off. "What? I didn't understand half of that."

"All that stuff has attacked us while we've been here. We beat all of it." Dipper said.

"It's too dangerous until I know what it is I'm going up against." Danny set them down in an alley and they turned visible.

"But we wanna help!" Mabel wined.

"And you can, I won't leave until the problem is gone. You can help me when I know what I'm facing." Dipper still looked like he wanted to argue. "Plus, someone needs to make sure Wendy and the shack are safe."

Dipper sighed. "Ok, but you have to tell us as soon as you know."

"I promise." Danny turned invisible and flew back to the portal.

When he landed he saw Cujo, still a little puppy, barking at his bag. He had left it there because he knew if anyone touched it, Cujo would attack.

Danny went to his bag and checked everything. He had one missed call from Sam. He opened the message immediately.

The message started and Sam sounded worried. "Danny, Vlad was here."

That was it, the phone beeped.

Danny stood frozen for a minute before he called her back.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Danny?" Sam still sounded shaky.

"What happened?"

"He was here, I was alone, listening to music. He just showed up in my room. He demanded to know where you are. I didn't tell him anything. I pointed the thermos you gave me at him and and he glared at me and left. He said he would find you if he had to tear apart the ghost zone."

Danny looked at Cujo, he had heard Sam say Vlad and was starting to grow.

"Where are you now?" Danny asked.

"I'm at Tucker's, I made sure Vlad didn't try to get answers out of him, he's weaker than me." Danny heard Tucker in the background. "Hey! I resent that!"

Sam and Danny chuckled. "Ok, I'm just glad you guys are ok, did you call Jazz yet?"

"No, she didn't call us either so I figured she must be fine. I'm more worried about you, where are you?"

"I'm still in Gravity Falls, I'm gonna stay here for a while."

"What! Why?"

"Cujo tracked something here, I don't know who but they upset him so much that he didn't calm down until I told him it was an order."

"That's bad." She paused. When she spoke again she sounded determined. "I'm coming there."

"No."

"Yes! You need someone there with you! I have my car, I can be there in under a day. When you told us where you were last night, Tucker and I found the fastest way there if we were needed."

"Why did you-"

"We do that every time you go off on your own."

Danny started to speak but Sam cut him off. "There's no point arguing about it. Tucker's already in my car and ready to go, I always keep the car ready for if we need to go anywhere with you. I even had him help me install an invisible ghost shield in it for emergencies last month. We're coming, Danny, and you can't stop us."

Danny sighed. "You always were really stubborn, I don't know why I didn't expect this. You're right, I do need you, and Tucker. Get here as soon as you can, but try not to break any laws."

Danny could practically see Sam rolling her eyes as she laughed.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." He could hear the door to her car slam shut as he said goodbye and hung up.


End file.
